hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alastor
Alastor is the infamous and powerful entity known as 'The Radio Demon' and a main character in Hazbin Hotel. He assists Charlie in her endeavors. Appearance Alastor is tall and very thin, has grey skin, sharp yellowed teeth, and short red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears. He has two small black antlers, which can grow in his demonic form. He has red in his sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes, his pupils are black which can change into radio dials in his Radio Demon form. He always keeps a wide smile on his face. Alastor wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pinstriped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot, and black shoes. He has a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye, he also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it. Personality Alastor's behavior, mannerisms, and even his voice are similar to an old-fashioned radio announcer. As a result, he is always smiling and acts polite. The reason he never stops smiling is that he believes it shows power and dominance. If a rival were to frown then he would see them as weak.https://twitter.com/HazbinHotel/status/1053068545955782658 He is said to be narcissistic, not seeing many people quite up to his level. However, that does not make him reckless, as it's been said that despite being extremely powerful, Alastor is fully aware that there are other demons and entities that rival him in terms of power, as such he is wary around such demons for they could potentially harm him if he is not careful. He also seems to have a moral compass, but it's "not normal". Alastor has been noted to be quite sadistic and to have masochistic tendencies. Despite this, he seems to genuinely want to help Charlie run the Happy Hotel, albeit for his own amusement rather than idealism. Background Alastor is a former radio host and southern serial killer. He is from New Orleans, Louisiana. he lived during the early 20th century, having witnessed the Stock Market Crash of 1929. He died in 1933. When he arrived in Hell, he possessed raw power which was never before seen in a human soul and trampled powerful demons who had been in charge for centuries. He broadcasted this carnage on the radio for everyone to hear, and thus earned the nickname the "Radio Demon". Relationships Charlie Alastor assists Charlie with her endeavors; it's currently unclear what their relationship is. They have a similar sense of humor. According to Vivziepop in her stream, Alastor thinks Charlie is funny, the same way how his earlier version thought of Mimzy, and he likes talking with both of them. When asked to give his unfiltered opinion of Charlie, he responds by saying he personally likes her smile and positive attitude. In his reprise, he tells her that he thinks she's 'one of a kind' as well as a 'charming demon belle.' Angel Dust Angel is very much unaware of Alastor's reputation as the radio demon. While taken aback a bit by Angel's offer for a blowjob, Alastor swiftly turns him down. Vaggie Vaggie is well aware of Alastor's reputation, upon Charlie first warning her the "Radio Demon" was at the door she insisted she shouldn't let him in. After Alastor lets himself in anyway Vaggie is determined not to let him hurt anyone inside the Hotel, calling him a "shitlord" and threatening him with a spear. She is distrustful of Alastor's intentions and exacerbated as Alastor continuously infuriates her with patronizing remarks and gestures for fun. Husk Alastor and Husk are acquainted with one another. They have worked with each other in the past, as shown in Alastor's backstory and Husk's dialogue. Little is known about what they did together, though Husk reacts with animosity upon realizing Alastor summoned him back for one of his endeavors, indicating he doesn't like getting pulled into Alastor's schemes. Rosie Alastor has a connection with Rosie, but it has yet to be revealed what. On Twitter, Vivziepop stated that Alastor and Rosie's relationship is very similar to Jack and Mary's relationship in Mary Poppins Returns.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/1080414803435302912 Mimzy Alastor has yet to interact with Mimzy in the show. In early development, however, they were good friends. Niffty Alastor and Niffty are acquainted with each other, as shown in the pilot. When asked if Alastor and Niffty knew each other before the hotel and what relationship they have, Vivziepop said that she can't really get into it a lot. Lucifer Alastor has yet to interact with Lucifer, at least on-screen. In the pilot, when looking at the royal family portrait, Alastor seemed to recognize Lucifer. When asked what would happen if they met, Vivziepop stated Alastor would kind of like Lucifer; more specifically, Alastor would like Willy Wonka because he's a jerk, and Lucifer has a lot in common with Willy.VIVZIE STREEM #7 (2:13:04) Vivziepop and Dave also said that Alastor in no way would be afraid of Lucifer; they respect each other, and there's mutual respect going on between them.VIVZIE STREEM #9 (0:48:24) Quotes *"Hell...ooo! May I speak now?" (To Charlie, while she's slamming the door in his face repeatedly) *"Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist. What a performance! Why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, hahaha... so many orphans." (To Charlie) *"Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here, I would have done so already..." (To Vaggie) *"Help! Hahaha! Hello? Ha, is this thing on? Testing, testing!" (To Charlie, Vaggie and his microphone) *"Hahaha! It's the purest kind, my dear. Reality! True passion! After all the world is a stage. And the stage is a world of entertainment." (To Charlie) *"Smile, my dear! You're never fully dressed without one." (To Vaggie) *"Do I know you?" (To Sir Pentious) Gallery *Alastor/Gallery Trivia *Whenever he speaks, his voice sounds as though it is being spoken through a vacuum tube radio. Hence the title, 'Radio Demon'. *Alastor can be translated from ancient Greek to "spirit of revenge"or "tormentor". *Alastor dislikes being touched, the person who attempts to do so will either be frightened (mostly by Alastor snapping his neck sideways) or injured. Touch initiated by him, however, is fine. *His microphone can talk and has its own voice actor. **His microphone is voiced by Dave Capdevielle, as Dave himself confirmed it on Ashley Nichols's HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Pt. 1 Ft. Dave Capdevielle and Micheal Kovach stream video and said that Alastor's microphone would have two lines in That's Entertainment. ***Additionally, he also said that this may change in the future. *Contrary to the aesthetic, he does not know how to tap dance. *His favorite song is/would be "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". *He and Charlie can sing really well. **Although Gabriel C. Brown is Alastor's singing voice, it has been shown on Ashley Nichols's Hazbin Hotel Cleanup/HuniCast Live Streams that his voice actor Edward Bosco is good at singing as Alastor himself. *It was once stated that he lived as a deer that was killed by being shot by a deer hunter, but this information has been retconned. Despite this, he still shares traits with deer. **When asked if Alastor has a deer tail, Vivziepop said that she doesn't know and decides to leave it ambiguous. **The red markings on the soles of his shoes resemble deer tracks. **When asked whether or not Alastor is afraid of dogs, Vivziepop stated that she doesn't think he's afraid of dogs anymore, but he does still dislike them. ***Viv mentioned in her Vivzie Streem #7 live stream that when she made Alastor, when he used to be just the deer, he was afraid of dogs. And it's kind of for her that now he's no longer afraid of dogs, he just doesn't like them. And Viv also said that he doesn't like them because of the backstory reason that she can't get into, but she did confirm that it does have to do with how he died. *Some speculate that during his life he practiced/had contact with Voodoo (which ties in with the presumption that he is from New Orleans) because in "Let's Misbehave", while threatening Vaggie, Voodoo symbols were floating on the screen. This could also be an artistic choice. *His room in the hotel is odd - one half of it is classy, while the other half is a swamp (which also serves as the dining part of the room). This carries into the "houses" he owns: one is a clean classy house, another is in a swamp made out of logs. *He loves the picture show. *Alastor's voice is easy to imitate/recreate. *When asked what Alastor's powers are, Vivziepop said that Alastor's powers are a lot of things that she can't even really say. She also said that she doesn't know all of Alastor's powers cause he's a secret. *According to Vivziepop, Alastor is a character that kind of keeps a lot of what he can do under wraps because he likes being unpredictable so it's one of those things where she feels like he sometimes will feign the inability to do something that he can actually do for a few reasons. *He delights in people failing. *His microphone is a part of him. *He can manifest and hide his mic whenever it's inconvenient. *He can speak some French. *He can cook and loves to cook. *He doesn't dab canonically, but he does in fanart. *He can disappear. *He was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *He can play piano, furby organ (which he owns), violin, trumpet, and saxophone. *He is from the '30s. *His hobbies are playing instruments every so often, cooking, and pulling pranks. *He was a big theater person. *He would love horror, artsy, slow, creepy, and imagery movies. *He would love dry comedy. *According to Viv, Alastor is not the kind of killer that follows or chases people, because he has a weird ethical code against that. Alastor also likely wouldn't kill, or even grievously harm a child, but is not above disciplining one that irritates him. Although his casual remark of "so many orphans" during the pilot, "That's Entertainment", may seem to suggest he enjoys seeing them suffer. *He doesn't mind being called his nickname "Al". *According to Vivziepop, she doesn't think Alastor is a big fan of sweet things. He instead likes bitter things such as meat. However, he is a big foodie. *He, Vaggie, and Niffty are neat freaks. *He doesn't like the way he died. *He is younger than Baxter and Mimzy, but is older than Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, Crymini, and Vaggie since he died in the 1930's in the year 1933. *At MomoCon 2019, when asked by a fan if Alastor (indirectly referred to as the Radio Demon) is going to appear in a lot of most episodes, Vivziepop said that he's definitely a part of the main cast and that she feels like there's gonna be times where he's not around, but he's mostly around, and that she feels like he's a big source of conflict. **Viv also said that Alastor will definitely show up a satisfying amount, but she feels like the main three focus is Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie. ***She also said that Alastor shows up quite a lot because he hangs around. *In That's Entertainment, Alastor praises his mother for her cooking skills and learned from her, implying he held some love for her. *When on how Alastor kills people, Vivziepop said that she probably can't reveal that yet. References Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Happy Hotel staff Category:Overlords